


her earnest desire of being loved

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, In-Laws, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Georgiana’s good opinion must be the work of her brother. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>At the time, the knowledge pleased her. Now, assured of Darcy’s affection and confident in her own, she wished to be something more to Georgiana than the object of her brother’s choice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	her earnest desire of being loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nelayn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nelayn).



> I wrote this last year for a friend at Tumblr, but forgot to post over here until ... well, now.

Georgiana had liked her from the first, for which Elizabeth was grateful. It might have been otherwise, with so many circumstances against it: an only daughter, much younger than her doting brother, for many years the sole object of his care, and moreover a handsome, unsociable heiress of sixteen. But Georgiana was no Louisa Larpent. She greeted Elizabeth with timid courtesy, received her in the salon, and though too shy to talk much, smiled at her now and then.

Elizabeth, uncertain of much at that time, knew that Miss Darcy liked her; and she knew just as well that their actual acquaintance could not justify it. Georgiana’s good opinion must be the work of her brother.

At the time, the knowledge pleased her. Now, assured of Darcy’s affection and confident in her own, she wished to be something more to Georgiana than the object of her brother’s choice.

Georgiana, thankfully, seemed to share the sentiment–at least, to go by her congratulatory letter to Darcy. She covered five pages with her hopes that he would be very happy, that they would enjoy perfect accord (“not likely,” said Elizabeth, laughing), and that her new sister would like her. _For my own part, I promise you that I mean to love her as dearly as any of our family_ , she wrote.

“As do I,” Elizabeth told him firmly; “rather more than most of them, in fact.”

At Pemberley, Georgiana kissed Darcy and then turned, a little uncertainly, to Elizabeth.

“You remember Elizabeth, of course,” Darcy said.

“Oh! yes.” With a murmured _Mrs Darcy_ , Georgiana curtseyed.

Elizabeth laughed and held out her hands. Georgiana’s, she noted immediately, were cold. “I hope you shall not mind a sister as well as a brother!”

“No, I … I have always wished for an older sister.”

Elizabeth, ignoring the discomfort that accompanied three days of travel, kissed her cheek, then grinned at Darcy. “How selfless of you to provide her with one, sir.—And I have lost my own elder sister to a husband too good to resent, so I quite depend upon you to guide me, Georgiana.”

Georgiana blinked her dark eyes. “I? Guide _you?_ "

A sudden icy breeze tugged at them; both women shivered.

"Let us go inside the house,” Darcy said. “There you can praise one another at your leisure.”


End file.
